


Secrets

by Tdelicot



Category: Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Krell were rescued, Captain William Kirk is asked to come back to Earth for a new secret mission by Star Fleet Command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Star date 9905.06 Earth

Materializing on the Earth's Star Fleet Command's transporter platform, William slides over to the edge of the door to head for Star Fleet Command.

He just started heading for the door when movement reveals the traffic just outside and into the hallway to the 19th level of the huge complex over looking the San Francisco Bay area.

Williams stands, then calls out to Commodore Weller of Star Fleet Command. He slowly walks over to Weller with a shake of his hand.

"Commodore." William smiles at the Commodore from each other. "It's good to finally meet you in person, your reputation being a Kirk is long standing in Star Fleet."

"The same here." Stepping forward to accept his hand shake.

They start moving, William asked why his ship was recalled from deep space after rescuing the Krell.

"It's classified, I can't say anything until, we are in my office with the others from Star Fleet."

He understood. Both men started to walk getting inside the turbo lift to take them to the 19th level of his office.

While inside the turbo lift... 

"How did you manage William to really survive that blast?" Weller asked with a curious tone.

"Just lucky I guess!" Sounding too much like his father James Kirk.

////////

////////

The Enterprise floated its way through the universe at warp factor ten to another assignment after taking in the Krell a few weeks back.

These days the crew would be able to rest. They are being sent to the neutral zone to survey the situation with a possible inner war with the Romulan council.

Captain Kirk was exhausted, along with missing William and his wife Nyota after dropping her off at her vessel for reassignment.

The neutral zone for the moment was a hot zone, and he was wondering what was up with William and his vessel, as to why he was recalled back to Earth.

Here he is now waiting on anything that might happen, while Mr. Spock was busy at his station, ever since his dealings with the Krell, he's been mostly quiet, even though McCoy would say that the Vulcan was mellowing out for his old age. Kirk Chucked at the thought of Spock ever being too old.

/////////

"Look William, we found the Farragut, and here we thought the ship was destroyed by the black hole, not true." Weller announced. "The hull was cracked, their warp core was in pieces from the black hole, for some reason the ship was spotted inside the Romulan neutral zone of Romulus."

"What about the crew?" William looked on.

"Many of the crew are dead, however our spies tells us that Captain Robert Walker and 20 others are still alive." Commodore Weller says with the information in front of him.

William punched the side of his chair, he could feel his pulse, not only could he hear it, but he could feel it, just behind his eyes. "Captain, it's your job given to you by Star Fleet Command, your to go in dressed as a Romulan along with your volunteers to go in and find out on whether the rest of the crew and Captain Walker are still alive?"

While Weller and the others stare at him. William shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say, finally.

"What are the conditions Commodore?" He survey the area of the oppressive room.

"You will be given an award of merit for having taken on the secret mission, along with having to be kept quiet in case something does goes wrong, we would be taken off the hot seat." Weller looked around the room with hopes of success.

William suppressed another shiver and focused on their faces. "Does this mean we need to change our appearance?" He asked just making sure with asking the question.

"Captain, perhaps it would be wise that you did, making it real for everyone to go in as Romulans, so we will need to know your answer right away." William answered only for the best possible solution.

Without waiting to let them know later, he pushed himself from his chair. "I will do it, as with the rest of the chair from the Dear Born, I will be sure to take the shuttle back to my ship, they are currently orbiting Vulcan." 

"Yes, we know, good luck Captain, and god speed." After shaking his hand.

William walks out thinking how he was going to explain this one to his father in the long run.

Chapter Two Up Next.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate this place Captain Walker was saying to his first officer Jariel after weeks of being inside the prison on Romulus.

"Dirty, hungry and in need of water. Jariel says. "It's better here then being killed by that black hole, I still don't understand how we still survived."

He cried out, as they lay on the dirty floor, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. "What's the point Captain?"

"Maybe Star Fleet will be able to look for us, even though alot of folks think we are probably dead, but there is always hope Jariel." He says pushing himself up from the cot that is so low on the ground of the cell.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Walker asked having become closer the past few weeks, along with trying to find out about the rest of his crew.

All they knew was the fact, they were else where inside the Romulus prison some 100 miles south of the main city of I'ramnall.

So far only two Romulans, they had contact with someone name Galen and Havraha both males.

A woman name Eviess come to this place of origin a few weeks ago, as a hot breeze blustered across the sparse terrain, as Eviess tries to retrace her steps to see if Captain Walker and his crew are still, she doesn't think this planet including Romulans are really fit for any one right now with the council fighting each other.

She was terribly disappointed with Romulus, even though she has been working as a spy on the planet for five years now, she was lucky having to been able to get out the last coded message to Star Fleet Command.

She was able to enter into the prison with a promise to bring in more rations for the prisoners.

When she spoke with Galen using her Romulan language learned from over the years.

"Come this way Eviess, I will take you to them, they are in need of a cleaning, I am only doing this, because I feel sorry for them, and forget about your dignity, if your going to be cleaning them up." Galen says.

"I will let you know if I need any help." Eviess replied while looking around for any of the others in the." 

When Eviess opened the door to the cell, she found both Walker and Jariel his first officer asleep on the floor or rather looking like cots to her.

The floor was covered with a sandy substance and she could hear the faint drippings of water some where. She was able to study the floor plan, hopefully in a day or so with help, she would be able to get them out, as with who ever else is left alive.

Her voice echoed around the cell. "Captain, I suggest you don't get scared, I am Eviess, I work for Star Fleet, I have been sent to help to get you out soon, hopefully and out of the neutral zone.

"Thank god, what about the rest of my crew?" He says before coughing, since he was in need of water.

"Hold on Captain, I have supplies, plus I am here to wash the both of you, please don't be embarrassed, I completely understand."

Jariel breaks the dark silence. "I will be glad to get out of this miserable place."

"Jariel, you need to think to about the other option, it's better to be alive then dead, now come on I will start with washing the both of you." Eviess says with a neutral tone of voice.

When Walker had gotten up, he slipped tiredly against the wall, with his back against Jariel, not wanting to face anyone at that moment.

Eviess tells them both, your better not give up yet!, "Help is on it's way, do you understand me both?"

In unison.."Yes" Before she pours the water, while Galen opens the cell to bring in the hot water with another to have Eviess to wash them up both.

"Eviess, you have one hour before your be able to leave with out an issue." Galen says before leaving with the both men taking off their clothing. He knew they were a shame, but their was nothing else to do but wait it out.

Captain Walker straightened himself up and made up his mind. "Lets do this before I change my mind."

Walker gave himself a moment to collect his thoughts and calm his inner anger before the woman from Star Fleet started to wash him up. He could see she was a beautiful woman, he had to asked. "What is your real name?"

"Mary Ellen, I was born on Earth from the state of California, actually San Fransisco and the Star Fleet academy." She says to the both of them.

He chuckled. " I am from Washington, D.C. born and raised, until I went to Star Fleet Academy also in San Fransisco, maybe we were able to cross paths at one time or the other."

He replies before she told him to turn, so she can wash down his back and legs.

"I doubt it Captain, but anyway we need to keep up this charade until help arrives."

Walker nods his head before he was asked to turn around, showing his privates in front of her, she was rather impressed, but she had to keep her thoughts to herself, as with the other man.

Sometime later she was done with her business, before she was aloud to leave the prison, and on to her make shift home for the rest of the evening.

Chapter Three Up Next.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain William Kirk sat in his command chair, grimly facing the view screen on it, was Vulcan, they would be leaving orbit to head for the neutral zone. He had a meeting in his conference room in 15 minutes. The following would be Savin, Himself, Lt. Roberts, Marie Thomas, and two others would be joining him on the mission to save Captain Robert Walker and the rest of his crew.

At the science console. Savin stood up from his viewer, surveying the bridge, he had a Vulcan feeling that something was up with the captain again after coming back from Earth in the shuttle.

William was confused still, on how he was able to pull it off. But never the less, he had a job to do after telling Star Fleet he would.

William Kirk was unsure what to do, accept for changing their appearances, it would seem his options are severely limited, he said to himself.

He gets up from his seat. "Savin, I will be in my quarters for a few moments, I need to do something before I begin the meeting."

"Of course, Captain." Savin replied with his usual stonic voice.

William stood outside his quarters, he asked Marie to come by really quick before he tells her about the mission.

He enters and stood erect, waiting.

"I have something to tell, I don't wish to shock you, your been selected for the secret mission, I will explain further at the meeting, please don't ask me anything further, other then the fact I love you, Marie, and I need you at my side, along with your special abilities for which I recently just found out from the database."

"I was hoping we could talk.", Marie said, standing up and moving over to be directly in front of him.

"Your file suggested your the best for the job with the use of the blow darting, bow and arrow and others that was listed in your file." He says with a cold tone with so much on his mind.

She knew something was wrong by the way he was acting. "What's wrong?" She asked with a tone that was scaring him.

"Star Fleet Command has sent me an update, the situation on Romulus was getting worst, and we need to be quick about it." William inquired.

"And we can't get annihilated by the Romulans, and now were going to have to leave soon then." She sighed, wondering why she didn't have this conversation earlier.

"We can not being dragged into larger war with the Romulans." William made the over all suggestion. "Marie, if and when this is over with, I need to discuss something else that has been on my mind for awhile, now come on, we have a meeting to get over with."


	4. Chapter 4

When everyone was sitting in their seats, William was able to explain to them the situation with the secret mission.

"Look everyone, the reason I choose all of you, because of your abilities to survive, and I need all of you to help me try to get out Captain Robert Walker, his first officer Jariel and hopefully the other 20 are still alive in the prison on Romulus, I have knowledge is the fact a under cover operator is helping us out, this person name Eveiss was able to send a coded message to Star Fleet Command."

Savin spoke up. "And it's this contact is helping out Captain Walker letting him know the situation?" Savin inquired with his Vulcan logic.

"Yes, everyone, and hopefully with our change to look Romulan to help us to get inside the prison, I understand their are a few of them are working to restore peace, and wants us to get them out before a full scale war erupts."

"I don't understand the logic behind it." Savin said to everyone.

William looked at him feeling a bit hurt. He looked up with a sigh. "Anyway we all need to go to sickbay and have the doctors do their magic on all of us before we leave in the shuttle craft, along with the cloaking device, it's going to be rough, we will have to walk at least five miles to get to the prison."

Lt. Roberts spoke. "Sir, I will be sure to have everyone installed with the universal translators, even though I understand the language from over the years."

"Very good Lt., just be sure to everyone understands this, we can't be surprised once we are on the planet, Star Fleet Command is looking for results, they have a great deal to lose on this one." William looked around, he needed to speak with Marie, who was very quiet through out the meeting. "That's it everyone we leave in three hours if possible."

With everyone leaving, he asked Marie to stay behind for a few minutes, once everyone was gone, he asked the computer to lock the door until he orders other wise.

"What's going on William, for you to lock the door, did you forget we have a mission to get to?" She looked at him with a scolded look.

"I know Marie, I needed to ask you something really important, it's been on my mind for the past few weeks, I need to know if you truly do love me, because I do very much with you."

He was reeking for the moment with his emotions showing at full tilt for her. "Yes, I do love you, William Kirk, I just hope to god we last this long to enjoy our love together."

"I am asking you to marry me as well Marie, I have a ring, it's back in my quarters, I would like to give to you before we left for Romulus." He was hoping for the best, as his heart was beating like a race horse at the moment having to be waiting for her answer.

She smiled with a wide grin before moving into his embrace to kiss him passionately, and before saying."Yes, of course I will marry you, through thick and thin." She kisses him again before breaking it off. "We have better get moving William, we can celebrate another time, among other things."

"Computer please unlock the door now." He orders, before the both of them walk together to head out to sickbay."


	5. Chapter 5

The shuttle craft was being hook up with the cloaking device for which Star Fleet was able to get years ago with Captain James. With Kirk's help as with Commander Spock, even though years later, the device has been upgraded for where it can be used with the shuttle crafts making it easier to land on a planet without having to be detected.

In sickbay the final touches were being made with all of those going on the secret mission to Romulus. Dr. Williams finished up with William and Savin, as he looked like a real Romulan never the less.

"All right Captain your all set, just be careful with the top part by your ear." He checked it with the medical scanner." Before logging all of the findings into his computer systems. "William, you can get off the table, good luck with the mission."

"Thanks, were going to be needing it Doc." He steps down, while looking for Marie and the others.

"Captain, if your looking for the others, they are waiting for us to enter into the shuttle bay."

Savin replied before stepping down and placing down his Romulan uniform into a proper position.

A few minutes later..

Once everyone entered the shuttle craft. William was giving final orders before getting settled in.  
//////////

"Captain, we're approaching Romulus, so far their hasn't been any type of patrols." Savin told the Captain sitting next to him.

Lt. Roberts speaks. "I've been transmitting a contact signal to Eveiss every five minutes, all I get is dead air, sir, should I continue on?" Lt. Roberts asked.

William thought about it before he nodded., "Maintain transmission pattern until we've established orbit before landing.""No doubt Eviess is playing it safe at this point, in order to protect herself right now." William announced.

"We've established the position of the prison, we will be landing exactly four miles." Savin advised to everyone.

"Make sure all of you keep your weapons hidden unless we are stopped, lets get moving." William ordered making sure everyone gets out including Marie.  
///////

Inside the prison sector....

Walker, Jariel and other prisoners were working at the rock quarry, Eviess and other women were aloud to give them water and some food to keep up their strength, along with sex as a favor in helping them out.

Each prisoner were given thirty minutes each inside of seven huts, some five minutes away from the rock quarry.

Eviess had told Robert Walker to work with her with this aspect even though embarrassing.

Before they were aloud to go inside the huts, everyone were examined by the Romulan guards for any type of weapons.

When Robert and Eviess went inside the hut, she told Robert, she would be gentle with him no matter what happens between the both of them.

She tells him to lay down on the cot. For which he does very slowly. She takes off her clothing to expose her body to him, she did have a beautiful body by his standards.

She goes to lay on top of him to kiss him with such passion, that he was really surprised for when it came to his over all reaction.

He puts himself into the kiss very tenderly before letting go of himself for where she went down on him to have him moaning from the sensation and his nerve endings.

It didn't last long, but it was enough for him as with herself for now, until they would be able to get out of the prison with help from those coming to rescue them.


	6. This chapter is for Mature audiences

After traveling a few miles of the terrain, they still had two miles to go. Savin heart apparently had a tender side, while he was watching the others uncomfortable, while William face brightened slightly. "I only wish I could do more." He says.

While thinking, as with Marie, who was holding up really well, as Marie noted to herself that when if came to doing business with the mission. "We don't want take the chance of being caught, we should move on." She replied with giving a soft smile at William.

///////

While at the Rock Quarry

Walker was pleased with himself and with the woman having such passion, he was indeed sedated wanting a piece of her by going down on her, despite the nearness of the time, he was able to make her gasp at the roughness of his mouth on her to have an orgasm come on.

She breathed a quiet sigh of relief, feeling ashamed of herself of thinking badly about the man that she had to rescued, and still was sacrificing so much for her and Star Fleet. 

"We need to stop this now before they come in looking for us." Eviess replied coldly for the moment.

Walker sat up with instinct. She was on the threshold of panic. "What are we going to do?"

He pulled her off him and the bed and shoved her into the corner to get dress. Then he ran his fingers through his matted hair, disheveling it so.

He got up to help buttoned the top part of her dress and then himself get ready.

"What are you doing?" She asked, nearly breathless. "Now is our chance to show just hoe creative we can be."

"But like you said, we need to wait with our friends from Star fleet are coming to get us." Walker replied in a soft whispered tone.

There was a knock at the door. As Eviess heart leaped up in her throat.

When the Romulan S 'vek gave her a look. Trust me, it said.

She nodded. She did trust him as with Robert. If they live through this, she would always trust him. " Come in, we are leaving now."

"S'vek said. "Very good, we need to take you back to your prison cell now instead of the rock quarry." Both of them looked at him as to why, thinking maybe he knew something.

Like most Romulans, he had a high opinion of himself, he was rather young-looking, probably a hot shot. But she trusted him, when they moved out watching each others back.


	7. Chapter 7

When the Romulan walked them back to the prison and their cell, Galen asked him on whether, they were able to spot the Federation members coming to get them out.

"Negative Galen, no doubt they will be here soon, I will contact you when we have something new to report." he said.

"We need to get them out soon, the praeter wants to step up the action on the border of the neutral zone." Galen said looking over his shoulder.

Some time later after getting back to his cell. Walker and Jariel were faking, as if they were sleeping on their cots. At that moment an alert klaxon went off on the outside, as one of the Romulans was firing his weapon at one of the non Federation prisoners trying to escape.

Walker tells Jariel, "We need to get out of here soon, Star Fleet is dragging their feet to get us out."

"I agree sir, but we need to wait it out like Eveiss had told us." Mentioning Eveiss had hit a nerve at his very soul.

///////

William was having a hard time keeping up with the others, he wasn't used to the rugged terrain, however he push forwarded having to watch Marie and the others move forward at ease.

His father was never going to live it down, if this mission is not completed after the last one with the Krell.

With resources diminishing and food disappearing, The Romulans are in trouble, as to why the Praeter wants to start up a civil war. With many of the colonies on Romulus in need of help after the last problem with the virus the Federation had to intervene in saving them with the truce.

And with William Kirk had been selected to for this secret mission by his virtue of his brain, not his loyalty, but his guts of having the Kirk name behind him.

William's face was set in grim line with having to be walking the rough terrain. He had made up his mind to push forward to almost be their. Hands shaking. He was wishing so bad to be over. But they needed to get the prisoners out of the prison, they had all of us waiting for them.

Some time finally...

When they finally arrived, they had asked for Galen, since one of the guards the same one that had spoken with Walker, Jariel and Eviess, he told them to follow him, they would be taken to Galen.

"Do no speak, I will do all of the talking, if your stopped, tell them you have an audience with Galen, that's it, Understood?" He asked before waiting for their response.

They all Nodded...


	8. Chapter 8

When the group from the Enterprise went to see Galen. He struck them with curiosity for a moment, his own emotions stirring uncomfortably.

Before he finally spoke. "I am Galen, I am helping out Eveiss on Romulus to get your people from the Farragut out of here before a full civil war begins." Savin raised his eyebrow, hoping his version guarded facial expression gets across to suffice amount of sympathy.

William moved into to see Galen closer. "And what about the rest of the crew Galen?" He asked while keeping watch for any of the guards.

He was able to catch his gaze, with the eye contact was electric. "All of them are still alive, they are on the other side of this compound Captain." Galen murmured before asking the guard to check on them.

William was thinking not as dangerous as it was now, with Galen looking at him checking out the rest of the group fidgeting all accept the Vulcan Savin. And he knew he must not allow himself the release of emotion toward, which his instincts that drove him, even if it meant that he could die, slowly, painfully, and alone.

"Captain, we must move quickly, I have several members in this prison all willing to help, we need to stay away from any skirmish to get everyone out, plus I have to offer is a bird of prey some two miles from here to get your Federation people out, I assume you can fly the shuttle craft, you will need to send someone back their to move off the planet before it's discovered."

"Savin and Lt. Roberts will go back to the shuttle craft, I will go to the bird of prey, since I have knowledge of how to fly one of them." William looked at Savin as if he was saying "Really".

"Actually Captain, Eveiss does know how as well, she is already waiting,once you get them out of here."

Understandably, however there was tension when Galen announced the information to William and the rest of the group.

"Come with me now, first we will get Captain Walker and his first officer out of their cell, before going to the other side."

William still wasn't convince of this going on, it was just too simple at this point. There was stunned silence before moving off. William says. "Make sure to have your weapons ready."

"Captain, I think the only choice is to fire and disable their weapons before they get a chance to fire back." Savin says to his Captain.

For no reason, following with no rational thought process, William hated to be in this dangerous confrontation with the Romulans.

His first impulse was to stop and just turn back but he had gotten this far.

Once arriving in front of the cell, Galen called out to Captain Walker and Jarile to get up, they were leaving, and to be quick about it inside.

Walker says to Jarile. "It's about time!", before the both started to move off their cots, for when Galen opened up the cell door.

"Get moving off, I will direct all of you to the other side now." Savin says before leaving in front of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Several of the guards looked a blind eye to what was going on, they would rather help them, and end this madness with the civil war. They were tired of war over the centuries.

Slowly the group moved off to open the different cells for where the 20 of the Farragut members looked on, as to what was going on. Several of them weren't in good shape with the standard of living inside the prison.

William told the group to get themselves ready. "Come on everyone were getting out of here." William ordered very confidant of himself, he needed it, bu the was able to find him within, for which Savin understood very well.

Peeking around the corner, the breath of the others were being held for seconds, whooshing out in a rush. While William and everyone ducked around the corner and shook their heads.

No one is around to be strange. good. They don't need to get caught. They have no idea where everyone went to, but maybe they figured it's for the best.

It wasn't worth worrying about in the moment. If they were going to make their move, they had to, before it was too late to do anything at all.

After a glance back over their shoulders to make certain no was approaching, another deep breath filled everyone's lungs.

They started for the Romulan war bird, while Savin and Lt. Roberts went towards the shuttle craft.

With everyone else moving slowly, while Captain Walker and Jariel helped the weaker one's the crew.

Time passed, the crossing of the terrain, having stopped a few times to rest, William was surprised so far, with the grimy smell of their world, the dingy dust clinging to his body, the smell of ash and smoke clinging to his Romulan uniform, the telling scent of what is to come. 

It angered William.

William looked over at the others, they were in need of medical help, once they are able to get out of the neutral zone.

With a trembling sigh, William ordered everyone to move off, they still had away to go.

Since Galen stayed behind as with his comrades, they had known what was ahead of them soon, they were ready for it no matter what, along with hoping the Praetor decides not to go through with his plan.  
//////

Finally some time later under the worst of conditions. They were able to find the bird of prey in the middle of the meadow. William could see Eviess waiting for them with her weapon in hand. She is able to see Walker help one of crew members. She nodded quickly at the man's stained voice, leaning closer, so she could catch his now whipping words.

"I have done my best everyone to keep any of the soldiers away from here." She replied. Eviess reached up a single, shaky hand and placed it on his chest.

Once again she was torn from her thoughts, as his hand gripped hers with a gentle strength. While he man he was holding has harsh coughs racked his body and Eviess breath caught in her throat, when she heard foot steps racing towards her, it was the rest of the group finally arriving.


	10. Chapter 10

Once abroad the shuttle craft. Savin and Lt. Roberts made ready, with having to switch on the cloaking device to to reach out into orbit and planet Romulus itself. They would be heading for the neutral zone, along with the Romulan bird of prey.

The Vulcan Savin seemed lost in thought of his stapled fingers touching with the controls, while Roberts would be monitoring the communications bans.

Savin nodded at Roberts. As he straightened his Romulan tunic and made a gesture towards a compartment taking out rations to keep up their strength. He ventured slowly in that direction.

"Lt. Roberts." He handed the rations to him, He takes it, with his left hand to be monitoring for the most part.

"Thanks." A few moments went by. Given the current tension. "Savin, I am only getting silence, nothing at all from the border patrols."

"Most curious." He replied, while finishing up the rations. As Savin raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like this Savin, it's too quiet for my taste, it's just been too easy, unless the Romulans just don't care at this point, since Galen did say that many are against the Praetor, along with the civil war."

"No doubt Lt., but for now we need to get back to the Dear Born to advise Star Fleet Command of the situation."

They stayed like that for some time, looking into each others eyes.  
//////

The bird of prey was cloaked just above the planet of Romulus. Eveiss and William were able to take off without trouble, while the Farragut crew members including Captain Robert Walker and Jariel.

"Tell me Eviess, why do you think this mission was easier then I thought ?" William asked with a conflicting tone.

Logically Captain, it should of been, however with the Praetor, many of the population on Romulus don't wish to see a another long war to destroy the planet." While voicing her opinion.

William was still running with his adrenaline, making him think other wise. But it did however made him faster, stronger, fiercer. It makes you fill painfully alive. Like now.

Eviess presses some buttons on the panels in front of her. "We are clear of the planet's orbit, we will be heading for the neutral zone and your vessel."

"Good, how long until we reach the neutral zone?" He asked looking at the panels in front of him.

"Two hours and 21 minutes Captain, we are not out of the woods as yet." William thinking she's acting just so calm having left everything behind.

At that moment. Captain Walker walks in slowly taking in the view in front of him with the view port. While Eviess looks over with a grin, she doesn't bother herself sitting up or asking him to sit down, there's no need of it.

He takes a seat in the back of them, making himself comfortable. He waits till she starts first, but she doesn't.

"Here we go Eviess, patrols are in the area, since the cloaking device is working, we poise no problem in getting past them."


	11. Chapter 11

"Can you please, just stop shouting!, it won't resolve anything just to start running circles like a sehlat cub searching for it's mother!" The vulcan said, with far more emotion that was normal for his species."

"I really don't know, it seems that all of the Romulan bird of preys have been recalled back to the home worlds." Lt. Roberts says taking out his communications device out of his ear.

"It was bound to happen Lt." The vulcan paused, sighing, his shoulders slumping.

"Thank goodness, any way, we will be reaching the neutral zone in two minutes, and the bird of prey is an hour behind us."

"All right, this has gone on long enough as it is." Savin with his vulcan logic. "I suggest Lt., you try to contact the Dear Born now, since we have successfully on our side of the neutral zone."

Lt. Roberts breath a sigh of relief....  
////////

Eviess asked William to take over in order for her to speak with Walker in another compartment. He nodded in agreement.

It was a special occasion for Eviess. She gets up from her seat to find Robert. The door is open for where Walker is laying down, while the others were in the back resting. Eviess slips through it without making a sound, her sandals careful across the floor. She's been trained with grace since birth, and she really doesn't want to disturb her friend. But he does wake.

She is wise, powerful and beautiful. His reflection ripples along, as he moves, until she is standing behind the only man, she has ever cared about since childhood.

She sits down next to him before bending down to kiss him on his dry, cracked lips. He returns back the kiss back with such passion.

As her tongue meets his, while she places a hand onto his groin to surprise him further. She tells him in his ear, we can finish this later on the ship once we know where we will be staying on board."

He looks up at her. "I look forward to it Eviess."


	12. For Mature Audiences

On the planet Romulus

 

Galen and his comrades were expecting the worst with their deaths by the soldiers of the prison, but nothing happened.

When things seemed insurmountable, when the weight of their decisions, they were safe for now, until the council decides otherwise.

They were told to stay out of trouble on dealing with the Federation for the time being.  
///////////

The Star Fleet crew from the Farragut were scattered among themselves, they would be arriving at the neutral zone in a few minutes.

It would be a joyous reunion to be back on board a Star Fleet vessel as with the Dear Born.

As for Eviess, it was the start of a new life, where at the moment, she had no idea.

She had assumed Captain Walker and his first officer will probably be in meetings for weeks with Star Fleet, along with reassignment.

However finally arrived abroad Captain's Kirk vessel with out having been fired upon. And having a prize of a Romulan Bird Of Prey in their hanger bay.

Captain William Kirk would have his hands full for now heading back to Earth at warp speed.

The doctors from sickbay would be busy for a few days checking out the crew members including Captain Walker and Eviess.

Once William and Savin had reached the bridge in their Romulan get up before going to sickbay, William had asked his communications officer Lt. Jamieson to send a coded message to Star Fleet Command.

Lt. Roberts and the others were given the once over by the doctors, along with reserving the process of looking like Romulans.

While Captain Walker was released, given his own quarters, as with Eveiss.

They would finally be able to began their relationship.

Their lives intertwined together in every way. The slow waltz of attraction, the sway of measured movement had never culminated in a explosion of physical passion.

They both took a kind of comfort in sexual flirtation, pushing a boundary slightly askew. Then enforcing a perimeter to be established the balance.

Eviess was thinking, you are a true man Robert Walker, when he knocks at her door of her quarters. She had just a large towel around her body, after taking a real hot shower instead of the sonic.

She was waiting impatiently for him to come in. He was topless this time, since his quarters were only four doors down, their were no traffic in the hallway, since it was late at night for the ship.

This was the first time she would see him topless other then the prison, wearing only a pair of pants, and he had a broad, hairless chest. Golden and smooth, with the grim and dirt taken off his body from the shower. Many of her fantasies had involved licking and trickling sweat from his skin.

She was ready, since she had constricted elaborate fantasies, and sexual seduction with the cries of passion, words of love.

When Walked walked in and saw her in just a towel, he ordered the computer to lock the door.

With one hand he pulled off the towel, before his hand started to stroke her breasts arousing and squeezing the nipples in between his fingers. She could feel her moisture gathering between her legs.

While his shaft pulsating inside of his pants. She goes to open up the button of the pants, telling him to step out of his sandals given to him.

She could feel the stirrings of his arousal asserting itself, pressing into her stomach. She kissed him hard, urgently while the kiss went on. 

He moved closer to have her breast's into his chest, and she then parted her thighs, allowing her to move between.

He placed his fingers between her opening, as she felt him. He told her, he was taking his time, as she pleaded with him to enter her.

Walker cried unashamedly when he finally was inside her, wetting her neck with hot tears as he says her name and love for her. As they moved together, she felt the slow circle of fate closing, felt the rightness of what they were doing.


	13. Chapter 13

Star Fleet Command received the coded message from the Deer Born in regard to the secret mission on Romulus.

When they had heard the council about Captain Walker , his science officer and 20 others were rescued, including Eveiss having been stationed on Romulus, was taken abroad to leave everything behind.

Commodore Weller was very pleased the secret mission was a success, with him thinking, William's father would be very proud of his son.

Commodore Weller called his associates to advise them of this fact, along with the fact the Romulus had decided to not go through with the civil war, along with pulling the bird of preys border patrols away from the neutral zone.

///////

It took four days to back to Earth for the official debriefings for which Eveiss as included. Captain Walker and his first officer Jariel would be reassign to a new Galaxy class vessel the U.S.S. Hartman to be commissioned in three months, it would give everyone a chance to relax until that time.

When Walker and Eviess heard this, they were extremely happy, for where they would be spending time together, until it was time to go back to work. They were able to rent a beach house in San Fransisco, a few miles from Star Fleet Academy.

Captain William Kirk was given a special citation award for his successful secret mission, along with having the Romulans patrol's stand down from the neutral zone.

There next assignment was unknown, giving kirk's son and his crew to wonder.

FINAL CHAPTER COMING UP NEXT.


	14. Chapter 14

The first few days for Captain Walker was one of adjustment to having to be back on Earth, living with Eveiss at the beach house, thank god for the lovely weather for the most part.

For Eveiss is the hardest for her having left Romulus. She was just glad lucky to be alive and well, while living with a man she had fallen in love with, along with the fact he was as well in love with the one woman that had saved his ass on the Romulan planet, let along could of died for when it came to the black hole, it just had to be fate.

They would be spending the next months having to be getting to know each other better, even though the sex has been just outstanding.  
/////////////

Captain William Kirk and his crew were given a few weeks off after all, when Commodore Weller had advised Kirk of this fact, he was mostly happy. He would finally be able to spend the time with his wife to be Marie Thomas. While Savin would be traveling back to Vulcan to reaffirm his love for his human wife Jenna.

When she had received word from Savin, he was arriving in ten hours, she was most happy finally to have her husband back even though for only a few weeks, she didn't care, she was going to make the most of it, no matter how much he will protest. She was going to make up for lost time for when it comes to the bedroom.

William Kirk was like Robert Walker, he was able to rent a cottage off the beach just outside of San Fransisco, and for a good price from the realtor in charge of that area.

On this one sunny, warm day, William and Marie were running on the beach getting in their exercise, even though William had other plans once they get back to the cottage, in a few minutes to be now sitting on the sand of the beach with the waves some what rougher then normal.

"William, don't you think it would be a good idea to be married very soon by the pastor, before we have to head back out into space for our next assignment?" She replied while moving in to kiss him on the back of his neck.

"Why not, we can have a very small ceremony, being for the fact the Enterprise isn't in the area to have my parents to attend."

"I understand William, your father would be very happy anyway." She goes to finally kiss him hard before he returns with a much harder passionate kiss to steal her breath away. He whispers in her ear before saying to him. "Lets get back to the cottage, I have a few moves, I wish to show, as with our up and coming "Honeymoon", as she winks at him.

/////////

A few days later with working hard to put all of the plans into action. William had asked Captain Robert Walker, Eviess and five others from William's vessel to attend the small ceremony on the back all set up for those attending.

It was a lovely, beautiful day for a wedding, along with having the ceremony to be broadcast back to the Enterprise. Captain James Kirk and just about everyone on board would be able to view the ceremony, he was in one of the break rooms sitting with Doctor McCoy and Mr. Spock watching Kirk's son taking the plunge.

"Well Jim Ole Boy, looks like your son William has finally grown up." It was at this point that Mr. Spock had raised his usual eyebrow at the doctor.

When James Kirk heard the pastor say to William and Marie, you may kiss the bride on the beach, he had tears in his eyes falling down his cheek, as he tries to to wipe them away.

It was after that the view screen had gone dark letting everyone know it was time to go back to duty once again.

William was extremely happy for the first time in his life to have found someone he truly loved and cherish, along with the fact she would be on board instead of being a long distance marriage like with his first officer Savin.

As for Savin, his wife Jenna didn't let him out of her sight for the first week, he wasn't able to keep up with her sexual needs until finally she had enough of his huge cock for a Vulcan, she was looking to become pregnant once again with her husband's permission.

Everyone involved was proud to be alive and well, until it was time to head back out into space, their still wasn't any word as to where the Deer Born would be heading....

Until Next time.....


End file.
